galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Karmelon
This article is about the overview of the Karmelon, for the species itself, see: Karmelon (species). The Karmelon are a species native to the Triangulum Galaxy that have reached space only several centuries ago (in 2016 AD to be precise). They are native to the planet Archaius and hold a considerable amount of planets in their short time in space. They advanced at a considerable pace as they are excellent infiltrators and stole technology from other civilisations, much at their dismay. Biology : For main article, see: Karmelon (species) The Karmelon are an octoped reptilian species, their body is covered with cyan scales that are capable of changing colour that reflects the Karmelon's mood (although they can also use it when they need to, but this requires genetic modification and training). They have zygodactyly feet that enable them to climb on many surfaces. Their 4 eyes are stereoscopic and can move seperately. Karmelon are a very patient species, knowing when the time to strike is ripe, but when in danger they tend to let their insincts act causing them to forget their code. They have forked tails which they use to catch scent, each tip has this ability, a Karmelon's good smell allows them to discover their prey's location (when the scent is strong at both tips they prey is in front of them). Culture : For main article, see: Karmelon (culture) Karmelon live a simplistic life, they work for their leaders and ask no questions. In their spare time they enjoy listening to music, create art and relax in the nearby flora (if there is any present). Government : For main article, see: Grand Karmelon Oligarchy The Karmelon live in an oligarchy led by the ruling class, mostly Karmelovhan Nathariusy, who desire nothing but their own power. They do allow other nations to be created, for what purpose they allow this is unknown. Many Karmelon do not question their leaders as they need someone to lead them (example from Karmelo history, Lexnae Vhiron). History : For main article, see: Karmelon History Karmelon history is filled with legend, lore and ancient struggles. Soldiers or ambitious men and women often use the names of famous heros when trying to explain what they want to achieve. Language : For main article, see: Karmelon Language The Karmelon language consists of pants, sighs and vocals, their large tongue disables them from speaking easily and thus they have made a sign alphabet using their eyes, nosewings and colours. Military : For main article, see: Karmelon Military Force Karmelon can be quite paranoid, trying to have the upperhand on their enemy. When they simply suspect another species is developping a superweapon they want to have their hands on it. Their military is able to fend off pirates and small forces but will be unable to fight large military conflicts, they know this and will never boast about their military. The Karmelon Military Force, known to the Karmelon as the KarMiFo, is a force consisting of both volunteers and professional soldiers. The soldiers are the men and women who control ships and fight in major conflicts while the volunteers act as guerilla fighters. Religion : For main article, see: Karmelon Religions The majority of the Karmelon are atheistic but there are some religions, the Nefastheenianism for example are monotheistic. Their deity is refered to as 'the Great Reptile', it is the emdbodiment of all reptilian species in the universe. The Hrurthianism is polytheistic, their gods represent chaos and balance in the universe, the government allows this religion but prosecutions are frequent as many worshippers are related to terrorism. Technology : For main article, see: Karmelon Technology Karmelon technology conists of 60% technology invented by their own scientists and 40% scavenged/stolen technology from other races. Notable Karmelon *Nishkar Volothan Karmelon Worlds *Archaius *Shakul Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri